iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of the White Rose
The Order of the White Rose is a knightly order founded by Lord Leo of House Tyrell during the War of the Roses. Dedicated loyalty, truth, justice and chivalry, the order was founded by Lord Tyrell after he denounced the sins of his kinsman, Lord Alester Tyrell of Highgarden. Upon declaring war against his kinsman Alester, Lord Leo sent letters to several Lords of the Reach, proclaiming his creation of the order and offering them memberships in it. At the same time, riders went out to the far corners of the Reach, offering places to any knight that wished to fight for the virtues the Order claimed to protect. The White Rose has been spotted in several inns along the Rose Road, and some rumors whisper that it has even reached as far as Oldtown. Membership Though originally only open to those invited to the Order, membership has been openned to any knight deemed worthy. During the rule of Lord Leo Tyrell, members of noble birth received a cloak made of silk and shadowcat fur, as well as an ornate sword with it's hilt carved in the shape of roses. In more recent days there is no distinction between noble members and commons - all receive armour if they possess none, a pair of surcoats after the fashion of the Order, and a cavalry shield bearing the White Rose. Current Members The Order of the White Rose currently stands at two hundred strong, with knights and freeriders from across the realm, but largely from holdfasts and settlements in the southernmost portions of the Reach. Hierarchy Due to its current small size, many of the offices of the Order as of yet unneeded, and the entire hierarchy is, as a result, condensed. The head of the Order of the White Rose bears the title of Commander. The position is elective, chosen upon the death of the previous commander in a similar fashion to the Night's watch. The Commander is in charge of all military endeavors. At his side stand the Head Steward or Seneschal, who manages finance and logistics, and the Sergeant, who trains the squires and serves as the Commander's second. Currently, the positions are filled as follows; * Ser Ossifer Norcross, Commander of the Order of the White Rose * Hallis, the Head Steward and Seneschal of the Order * Raymund Flowers, Sergeant of the Order Beneath these men ride the Marshals, those who command individual chapters of the Order, or any band of men larger than two hundred. As the Order numbers only two hundred, and possesses only one Chapter, the Commander of the Order is also it's only Marshall. Each Marshall has command of a number of captains, that lead companies of twenty riders in times of peace and war. These companies fight, train, and live together, policing the land in times of peace or riding into battle in times of war. These small, cohesive units give the Order a large degree of flexibility on the battle field. The current captains, save the Commander himself, are as follows; * Ser Arcon of the Burning Brand ''-'' ''A short and stocky knight with an amiable temperament. His personal arms are a torch of brown on a black field, lit by bright orange flame. * ''Ser Tion Sixshields - A dashing, dark haired youth.So named for his first appearance in the lists, where he promptly defeated six renowned warriors back to back, and took as his arms their own, his own shield now divided into six separate sections that bore their sigils. * Ser Orys Mertyns - A tall and somber tempered Stormlander from a minor branch of House Mertyns. Skilled with a greatsword and known for saying little, he rode with Galahad Darkwood for several years. * Ser Wallace of the Mander - A broad shouldered barrel chested man, with bright eyes, an easy laugh, and the peculiar habit of wielding a double-pronged fishing spear in battle. * Ser Tristifer Brightshield - A little known tourney knight who fancies himself as the direct descendant of Serwyn of the Mirror Shield, and heir to his legacy as a mighty hero and savior of the Reach. * Ser Vortimer Dunn - A fourth son of a minor branch of that lordly house, he's often described as a sour man, but pleasant enough when in his drink. Possessing stringy dark hair and pale eyes that always seemed suspicious, though his friends always speak of him as generous and kind. * Ser Harrion Ash - The son of a wealthy merchant, and heir to a manor that sits upon the Honeywine. Abandoned his family and fortune to seek out adventure across the realm. * Ser Lucias Blackflower - An average looking fellow with an average looking face, and a scar that runs from his right eye down toward his collarbone. Amiable enough - except when asked about the scar. * Ser Galahad Darkwood - A minor noble from Duskendale, who traveled the realm as a hedgeknight for six years before joining the Order in 367AC. Was present during the death of Lord Leo Tyrell, and is currently the bearer of Oathkeeper. Traditions Being a newly founded organization, the Order of the White Rose has very few established traditions. Still, there are a few customs that have developed. The Trials of the Order Every three months, or upon the death of a previous captain, the Order holds a series of competitions for those that wish to stand as a captain. In this grand contest of skill and strength, the Head Steward reads out the names of any member who wished to be a part of the Order. The chosen man may then chose his opponent and the means of their test. The second man may add terms to it - by choosing the weapon, venue, or means of victory. The Trials continue until either one champion remains, if they were called to fill his spot, or until enough men are left standing to fill all captain positions. In this manner are all men, even those who lead, forced to train and better themselves constantly. Oathkeeper Once a part of the ancestral Stark Valyrian steel sword Ice, it was reforged during the rule of King Joffery Baratheon at the behest of his grandfather, Twyin Lannister. The sword was given to Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, who named it Oathkeeper and entrusted it to Brienne of Tarth, who was lost in the Riverlands. For over seventy years the blade passed from hand to hand, unknown to the larger world of men. Then, in 368 AC, Galahad Darkwood, Knight of the Order, discovered the blade and won it for his own. Now he serves in the Order of the White Rose, and has pledged that upon his death the sword shall be turned over to the Commander of the Order, to be passed from Commander to Commander until the end of time.Category:Organizations